Especial de halloween-Naruto
by NaruHinaAng
Summary: Una salida normal pasa de convertirse en una simple noche de halloween a una noche llena de terror para los 7 Chicos de Konoha y sus olvidados amigos


Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

Hola mis niños, nuevamente les traigo una de mis historias pero para especial de Halloween ¡Sí! Como se pasa el año ¿no? Ya estamos en octubre. Los quiero mis niños y ojalá les guste este especial de Halloween

**Especial de Halloween Octubre 2014**

— ¿Vamos entonces a pedir dulces?— Comentó la Haruno vestida de enfermera

—Hay Sakura, por favor no seas infantil, ¿No crees que estamos ya muy adultos para salir a eso?— Contestó irónicamente el Uzumaki

—No pues habla el que se viste de Romeo, por favor Naruto eso está muy pasado de moda— Respondió levantando su puño amenazadoramente

—Vamos Sakura no es para tanto, ya sabes cómo es el Dobe de Naruto—Dijo relajadamente el Uchiha sentado en uno de los sillones

—Ves Naruto, si tan solo fueras un poco más como Sasuke-Kun, se ve tan varonil disfrazado de policía— Señalo al de pelo azabache

—S-Sakura-San ¿no crees que deberías tratar un poco mejor a Naruto-Kun?— Comentó la peliazul

—Hay Hinata-Chan no sé cómo puedes estar enamorada de ese Baka— Dijo señalando al rubio —Pero lo voy a dejar de molestar por ti y por lo Kawai que te ves con ese disfraz de blanca nieves— Le acaricio la cabeza a la Hyuga

—Bueno, ya dejen de molestar ustedes cuatro. Si no vamos a ir a recoger dulces que haremos entonces— Comentó con cara inexpresiva el estratega de pelo negro el cual llevaba un traje de samurái

—Tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si vamos y visitamos las casas del clan Uchiha?, están abandonadas y tal vez nos asustemos un poco— comento Ino la cual vestía un traje de bruja mientras todos observaban expectantes al de pelo azabache

—Es una buena idea. No me importa— dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha

— ¡Bien! Decidido, entonces iremos. Vamos a pasarnos una buena noche — Grito rápidamente el rubio

— ¿Y Sai?— Preguntó la rubia

—Ino por que no lo llamas y le dices que nos encontremos allá— Propuso la Hyuga un poco sonrojada

—Pues…— No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando sonó el timbre de la casa Hyuga Después de eso apareció un joven de espectro escalofriante disfrazado de momia

— ¡Sai! ¿Por qué rayos utilizaste un traje que te tapa la boca?—Grito horrorizada la Yamanaka

—Ya Ino, Ves— Se bajo una de las vendas de la cara —Se puede quitar— le demostró y se lanzó hacia él para darle un beso

—Ino déjate de cursilerías y cuéntale el plan que tenemos— Hablo tranquilamente el Uchiha

—Sí, sí ya le cuento—

Después de contarle lo pactado a Sai salieron de la casa Hyuga diciéndole al padre de Hinata que irían a comer algo y a pedir algunos dulces para que no les dañara el plan con el mismo cuento de siempre "Ya saben que no pueden ir, está cerrado y dicen que aún hay espectros y ninjas ahí escondiéndose de la aldea. Es peligroso y mi futura heredera no saldrá de casa si es para algo así"

Al llegar pudieron divisar el letrero de "prohibido pasar" y el símbolo Uchiha lo cual no fue un impedimento pues con un simple Kunai lograron despejar el camino

—Naruto-Kun no estoy muy segura de esto—

—Tranquila Hinata que igualmente estoy aquí para protegerte, ¡De veras!— Comentario que sonrojo a la Hyuga

—Hay Naruto, por favor no seas payaso más bien revela que tienes más miedo que tu noviecita— Dijo el de traje de vendas mientras todos los demás se reían

—¡Hey! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada—

—Mentira, acuérdate de la vez que te levantaste asustado de la cama gritando "¡Sasuke no me violes por favor, soy muy joven para morir!" —

—¡Cállate Baka! ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?— Grito abrumado mientras los demás reían a diferencia de Sasuke el cual estaba enojado mirándolo como si fuera un pervertido y Hinata que estaba tan sonrojada que casi se desmaya

—Ya, entremos de una vez— Dijo en tono alto pero relajadamente Shikamaru —Pfff que molestia — siguió

Caminaron tranquilamente mientras el rubio no podía evitar mirar apenado a Hinata y enojado a Sai. Era abrumador que contará siempre sus cosas personales pero si llegaba hablar de algo de lo que él hacia se ganaría muchas cosas: El desmayo de Hinata, el grito de Ino, y el golpe de Sakura. Mucho para su cerebro y para su cuerpo.

—Miren— grito la disfrazada de enfermera —La estación de policía Uchiha— Señaló Ino después de un rato

—Entremos— Dijo el rubio hiperactivo

—No, está prohibido, se dice que hay información de los Uchiha pero ni yo la he podido encontrar— Se sintió alguien detrás de ellos pasando rápidamente

— ¿Sintieron aquello?— Dijo alertando a los demás la Hyuga

— ¿Qué? Yo no oí nada— contestó la Yamanaka

—Yo si lo sentí, Sasuke, activa tu Sharingan, por favor— Pidió Shikamaru

—Está bien. ¡Sharingan!— Dio unos pasos adelante y miro al unisonó

— ¡Tenemos que salir ahora mismo! Hay un…— de repente algo se llevó al Uchiha. Nunca nadie lo vio tan preocupado como lo había demostrado estar

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!—Grito desesperadamente la Haruno, nadie sabía que había pasado o que se lo había llevado, por un largo rato el silencio reino el lugar

— ¡Hinata! ¿¡Viste algo!?— Pregunto inquisitivamente el estratega— ella negó con la cabeza

—No puedo usar mi byakugan. En la misión pasada se descontroló y gracias a usarlo mucho me empezaron a dar alucinaciones —

—Ya veo—

— ¿¡Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos cuando Sasuke-Kun desapareció!?— Grito con tono nervioso Sakura

—Ahora que ha desaparecido Sasuke tenemos que encontrarlo, debe estar en alguna parte del territorio Uchiha, debimos hacerle caso al padre de Hinata, tal vez sean algunos ninjas renegados y Sasuke los vio pero debe ser alguien experto en esto como para hacerlo de una manera tan rápida y sin que nos diéramos cuenta— Dijo el estratega sentándose tranquilamente

—Siendo eso les patearemos el trasero. ¡De veras!— Gritó emocionado el Uzumaki

—Bueno, por ahora lo mejor sería entrar en la estación de policía, todo esto empezó cuando nos acercamos, seguramente están intentando robar la información de la que hablaba Sasuke y no quieren que interrumpamos—

Los seis restantes corrieron rápidamente al recinto Uchiha sin mirar hacia atrás. No podían evitar tener miedo en gran parte pero necesitaban atrapar a quien sea que necesitara obtener información privada de la aldea. Al entrar se encontraron con unas escaleras sin barandales al lado izquierdo y un pasillo bastante amplio en el cual se podían ver varias puertas a cada lado bastante amplias. Nadie sabía en cual se encontraba la información privada o por dónde empezar a buscar.

—Tengo una idea— Opinó Sai —Ino, comunícame telepáticamente con todos para poderles decir—

—Bien—respondió la rubia e hiso lo indicado

—Yo seré la carnada pero necesito que Ino tome mi mente, así cuando me secuestren podrá ver a donde me llevan y decírselo a ustedes

—No es fiable esa opción ya que no sabemos en qué momento te secuestren o te tomen a ti— Contestó Shikamaru —Sería una perdida y…— No lo dejó terminar

—Yo ya sé que es lo que sucede, se los contaría pero antes de poder decirles que pasa seguramente desaparecería así que ahí estará Ino para decirles lo que yo ya sé, es como un plan B. — Terminó de explicar

—Pero te llevarán a ti— Dijo la rubia nuevamente

—Pero si todo sale bien me rescatarán a mí y a Sasuke después—

—Todo está bien planeado. Pero cuando Ino nos diga donde están según mis cálculos también se la llevarán a ella— Contestó el estratega

—No, Les dirá telepáticamente como estoy hablándoles en este momento—

—Bien entonces llevemos a cabo el plan— E Ino cortó la comunicación

—Chicos, lo que sucede es que hay una persona con los mismos poderes de…— la Yamanaka se internó en la mente de Sai y en el momento justo desapareció entre la oscuridad. Unos minutos después la rubia despertó y se comunicó con ellos

—Ya vi a donde se llevaron a Sai— El plan salía a la perfección —Y también quien está detrás de todo esto. Estan en el piso de arriba, ahora me seguirán pues también hay bastantes habitaciones—

—Ino, dinos quien se llevo a Sasuke-Kun— Hablo rápidamente la Haruno

—Y Sai-Kun— Corrigió la Hyuga

—El que está detrás de todo esto es…— los cuatro que quedaban salieron del trance abruptamente para encontrarse de nuevo en el ancho pasillo pero sin la rubia

— ¡¿Qué rayos hacemos ahora!?— Grito un rubio desconcertado y alterado

—Ya tranquilicémonos y miremos las pistas: Primero, los chicos están en el piso de arriba. Segundo, Ino dijo "el que está detrás de todo esto" y no "la que está detrás de todo esto" así que es un hombre. Tercero, tiene las habilidades de alguno de nosotros, no sabemos de quien pero deben ser las de Ino ya que pudo leerle la mente para llevársela. Cuarto, buscan información privada de Konoha así que es posible que sea un desertor ya que conoce de la existencia de esa. Esas son las pistas que tenemos por ahora. Se sentó y posó ambas manos debajo del mentón. Pero si lo pensamos bien es muy difícil que un ninja tenga las mismas habilidades de Ino y también ser tan hábil al esconderse entre las sombras, es extraño. Se paró lentamente mirando a los ojos a los tres chicos que tenía en frente los cuales tenían un aspecto de terror en sus rostros.

— ¡Ya sé que es lo que sucede! Pongan atención a lo que digo pues trataré de decirlo rápidamente antes de que me lleven y si no alcanzo a terminar traten de entender y calcular todas las pistas nuevamente. Esto es: "entre las sombras" este ninja tiene dos poderes de nosotros y el único capaz de experimentar con algo así es…— Desapareció haciendo que Hinata, Sakura y Naruto se desesperaran

— ¡Esto es estúpido! Quien rayos es el que está haciendo todo esto ¿Por qué? Porque no solo nos lleva a todos al mismo tiempo y nos deja en paz. Nadie podría hacer algo así coherentemente. Debe ser un espectro de los que hablaba Hiashi— la pelirosa empezaba a perder la coherencia

—Sakura-Chan tranquilízate, no pierdas la coherencia en momentos como estos— Empezaba a reaccionar el Uzumaki

—Sí Sakura-San, seguramente hay alguna respuesta, recuerda lo que dijo Shikamaru-San antes de que se lo llevaran— Apoyó la Hyuga

—Pero no tiene lógica ¡Naruto no hay ningún ninja que pueda tener dos tácticas como lo son la del clan Nara y Yamanaka, y menos juntas la única manera de que eso suceda es experimentando con ambas técnicas y nadie hace eso ¡Nadie! Y menos aún un renegado de Konoha. El único que…— Su voz callo y la Haruno desapareció, El rubio se alejó lentamente de donde ella estaba

—N-Naruto-Kun N-No no puede estar sucediendo esto— La hyuga calló de rodillas en el suelo con el rostro totalmente aterrorizado

—No, debe haber una explicación lógica para esto, alguien debe estar detrás de todo esto— Miraba la espalda del rubio aún aturdida

El rubio se volteó precipitadamente y abrazó a la Hyuga muy fuerte, como si deseara que no se le escapara de los brazos

—El que está haciendo todo esto nos las va a pagar ¡Me las va a pagar! Te lo juro Hinata-Chan, juntos terminaremos con ese maldito frenético— Se abrazaron mutuamente y el rubio subió con la ojiperla al segundo piso, se sentó rápidamente, habían planeado no hablar el uno con el otro para que no los separaran, ya que habían tantas habitaciones habían planeado que el Uzumaki se sentará a activar el modo Sennin mientras la Hyuga vigilaba que no se les acercará nada

—Sígueme— Dijo el rubio y caminó con la Hyuga detrás de él hacia la habitación del fondo, al abrir se encontraron con lo que sería la oficina del comandante de la policía Uchiha, abrieron una tabla de madera que había en el suelo debajo del escritorio y bajaron por los escalones uno detrás de otro. Al llegar todo estaba apagado, estaba oscuro y no había nada más que silencio, ambos se tomaron de las manos, habían varios chakras presentes, en total 7 sin contar el de ellos

— ¡Da la cara de una vez por todas!— Gritó eufórico el rubio

—Naruto, algo me está jalando la pierna— aseguró la Hyuga — ¡Naruto-Kun Ayúdame por favor, algo me está jalando!— Se aferró a la mano del Uzumaki mientras gritaba atemorizada, el rubio le tomaba la mano — ¡Rasengan!— Gritó y lanzó uno hacia el frente donde la hyuga estaba en el suelo aferrándose a una de las manos del Uzumaki. Al parecer no le dio a nada ni nadie, no hubieron gritos y no se sintió ningún impacto pero sí dejaron de jalar a la Hyuga por un momento. Unos segundos después se prendieron unas antorchas alrededor de la habitación, ambos pudieron ver claramente una placa en el centro de dos antorchas más. Detrás de esta se descubrió por fin quien era el culpable de todos los sucesos. Se encontraba frente a ellos una mujer voluminosa con un traje blanco marcando su cuerpo, unos zapatos ninjas, una bolsa con armas en la cintura y su cabello recogido en una coleta, tenía la mano en su cintura tranquilamente mirándolos con sus ojos negros y a su lado se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru, el renegado de Konoha, el tercer y último sanin

—Han caído todos ustedes, que molesto fue que interrumpieran nuestros planes pero fue bastante fácil atraparlos a todos— Ambos se mordieron el labio inferior y se pusieron en posición de batalla

—Puedes seguir, Hanako— la mujer asintió y realizó un sello rápidamente con las manos

—¡Jutsu posesión de sombra-mente!— Gritó al unisonó. En un movimiento ágil el Uzumaki evito el ataque fácilmente

—Fallaste—

—No eras tú mi objetivo— Miro lentamente a la hyuga la cual tenía los ojos cerrados

—Uzumaki, mi experimento resulto muy exitoso, bueno, ya sabrás que es una combinación del estilo nara y yamanaka— Hablo fríamente el de piel clara

— ¡Ja! Despídete Orochimaru ¡De veras! — en el tiempo que ya había pasado alcanzó a tomar el modo sennin, sus orbes azules se convirtieron amarillas y su pupila se alargó considerablemente horizontalmente mientras su parpado tomó color rojo. Corrió rápidamente hacia sus dos contrincantes pero algo le interrumpió avanzar, un fuerte estruendo retumbo en la habitación y una Hinata con ojos rojos se acercó violentamente a proseguir el siguiente ataque

— ¿¡qué rayos!?—saltó mientras su gorro de pluma salía a volar por la habitación

La mujer de blanco cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras el Uzumaki evitaba golpes por toda la sala

—Hinata! Despierta —Aprovechó el modo sennin mirándola a los ojos

—Na-ru-to—Susurro con su voz dulce pero tensa mientras el modo sennin desaparecía y los ojos amarillos volvían a su color azul.

—Olvídalo Uzumaki, no tiene sentido, mi experimento ha tomado no solo el cuerpo de esa chica sino también su mente, estás perdido, es básicamente imposible que vuelva a la normalidad sola o con ayuda externa— Replicó orochimarú

—Hinata! Véncela, tu puedes— Empezó a gritar mientras tomaba mechones de su cabello y retrocedía del rubio lentamente. Por un momento todo se apaciguó pero él aún no veía su cara pues estaba de espaldas. Se giró lentamente mostrando una sonrisa espantosa y sus ojos hyuga aún rojos tenían el byuakugan activado

—Eres muy estúpido si crees que podrás sacarme tan fácilmente de ella — En verdad parecía una escena de terror como las películas de exorcismo. La técnica de puños que ella usaba normalmente ya no era de un color azul, el color rojo alumbraba en sus manos mientras una expresión clara de dolor tomaba parte del rostro de Hinata. Antes de poder terminar la técnica se desvaneció en el suelo pero antes de caer en un ágil movimiento el rubio la tomó y al instante la mujer despertó nuevamente gritando eufóricamente y corriendo alrededor de la sala efusivamente para desmallarse en el suelo y volverse polvo.

—Tal parece que no funcionó exactamente como yo deseaba, pero pronto nos veremos nuevamente Naruto Uzumaki— Habló aún tranquilo el de piel blanca, tiró una bomba de humo y se desvaneció entre las sombras

—Naruto! Oí todo. Al parecer como Hinata dijo al prender el byakugan tenia alucinaciones y al necesitar tanto chakra para ese jutsu tomo parte del de Hinata, por ese motivo la afectó la alucinación y al mismo tiempo Hinata esta exhausta por la pérdida de chakra— Gritó el Nara detrás de la puerta de un gran armario junto con los otros 5 mientras se acercaban

— ¿Y por qué no habían salido de ese closet sino hasta ahora?— Les habló sin dejar de mirar a la joven en sus brazos la cual tenía el vestido rasgado

—Estaba sellado con chakra— Dijo la pelirosa

— ¿N-Naruto-Kun?— Todos miraron a la Hyuga ya despierta aún en brazos del Uzumaki mientras ella salió apenada de los brazos del rubio

—Tenemos que informarle a Tsunade sobre esto, no sabemos que pueda estar planeando Orochimarú— Comentó el Uchiha

—Cierto— Respondió la Yamanaka

—Y será mejor que revise a Hinata por si acaso— La observaba con su vestuario roto

—Bien, esta sí que ha sido una extraña noche— Comentó el de traje de momia

—Bueno, después de todo nos llevamos un gran susto— gritó emocionada la pelirosa

…

En otro lugar de Konoha…

—Siempre me olvidan— dijo depresivo el de gafas oscuras

—Hinata…. — Bufó el de pelo marrón y su perro ladró fuertemente

— ¡Feliz Halloween y que la fuerza de la juventud nos acompañe. Arriba Naruto y Naruto Shippuden!— Gritaron alzando los puños ambos shinobis de traje verde

…

Y… ¡Fin! Feliz Halloween queridos lectores y que coman muchos dulces hasta que les duela la panza. No soy muy experimentada en esto de escenas de lucha por lo que espero que valoren mi esfuerzo por entretenerlos y también por la forma en la que me inventé cada una de las conclusiones de shikamaru, Ojala y les haya gustado y ¡no lo olviden! Un lindo review.

Sayonara


End file.
